


Spending Time Together

by Dapperstiel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Sibling Incest, small spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapperstiel/pseuds/Dapperstiel
Summary: Thor and Loki set out to kill a monster that's been killing people, but they get caught in an argument that leads them to being stuck together in an unfortunate position.





	Spending Time Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrxsm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrxsm/gifts).



> I kind of combined some of the prompts, I hope this is to your liking and that everyone else also enjoys it.

They had been sent on a mission together, which was annoying, as Loki thought he could handle it on his own. They arrived on Vanaheim to meet with a man who knew the location of the mysterious creature that had killed several soldiers and civilians Asgard, and now seemed to be wreaking havoc here on Vanaheim. They had met with the man and quickly headed off in the location he told them of- but didn't make it far until they were at each other's throats. 

“We do not need to kill it, Thor, imagine what we could learn from it if it were kept alive.” Loki says, doubtful that his words will convince his stubborn brother. 

“No, avenging our fallen people is more important. Besides, we can still gain much from the body.” Thor says as he munches on some Midgardian snacks he packed, which made a terribly loud crunch each time. 

“But not as much as if we were to captured it.” Loki stresses, “at least allow me to study it briefly before you go crushing it with Mjolnir,” Loki asks, tempted to just stab his brother and take care of it all himself while he recovered. But no, Loki was trying to behave now. Prove he could be good, or at least better. 

“If the creature spots us it may give it the chance to escape. No. We will defeat it at first sight.” Thor says and crunches into his food. 

“Urgh! Would you stop eating so loudly?” Loki shouts with a face twisted in disgust. 

“You’re just jealous because you didn’t pack any delicious Midgardian snacks. Come, I will share mine if you ask politely.” Thor says holding Loki’s back in order to push him over to an area that looked like a reasonable location for a rest.

Loki was startled at Thor’s forceful pushing, “Ah, get your hands off me!” Loki says and struggles against him with little success. Thor was always far stronger in physicality and it never stopped annoying him. “Stop shoving me you idiot, I can walk on my own!” Loki shouts and turns around to push himself into Thor in order to trip his brother. 

Thor falls with a thud but it’s not long until Loki joins him, his legs tangled in Thor’s as his brother pulls him down. “I am only trying to be nice, brother,” Thor explains as he gets up and puts a foot on Loki’s chest to keep him there. “Behave or it will be Mjolnir instead of my boot.” Thor warns and Loki can’t help the tongue that flicks out of his mouth quickly, or the hungry look he gives Thor just for a brief moment before shoving the desire back down. 

Loki opts instead to stab at his brother’s calf, and off goes Thor, allowing Loki the moment to tackle his brother to the ground. If he were thinking more clearly a spell of some kind would have likely been a better option, but Thor always had a way of getting him to act on his more primal behaviors. Loki straddles Thor with an noise between a laugh and an airy gasp. “If you think you can just push me around without consequence you are wrong.” Loki says and struggles to hold Thor’s arms down. 

Thor’s brute strength still outweighs his own however, and Loki is unable to hold his brother’s arms down any longer. Thor manages to grab ahold of Loki’s hair in his fist and pulls him off of him by it. In the struggle, Loki manages to bite Thor’s arm but in the end Thor is holding him down instead. 

Loki struggles against Thor, pushing up to try to get the heavy weight off him, but Thor doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest. “Quit this fighting brother and I will release you.” Thor reasons, but Loki’s fire still burns hot and he’s not ready to give up the fight. Especially not when he has his brother so close to him and that twisted part of him can never get enough. Loki bucks his hips up into Thor’s and for that brief moment Loki feels pleasure surge through him. 

It seems too that the motion catches Thor off guard, which gives Loki the perfect opportunity to gather his strength for a spell to blast Thor off of him. Except in Loki’s frustration he miscalculates the amount of force necessary, and Thor manages to hold on to Loki regardless, which leads them both to tumbling down a nearby slope.

“Loki!” Thor yells, partially from anger and partially from more anger, in all likelihood. It happens so fast that that is all either of them are able to say before they are wedged down into a small, pitch black cavern. 

They both make an “Oof!” Sound when they hit the ground, though luckily Thor breaks Loki’s fall a bit. 

“Loki what did you do?” Thor questions him angrily. 

“Me? If you hadn’t started shoving me this wouldn’t have happened!” Loki shouts back and tries to move off of Thor before realizing that there is little room to move at all.

“I was only trying to be nice, it was your magic that made us fall.” Thor retorts and tries to push Loki off of him and he too must have realized they were essentially trapped together the way they had fallen. 

“We’re stuck.” Thor says after a pause of silence, and squirms under Loki. 

“Yes Thor, thank you, I wasn’t aware.” Loki says sarcastically and tries to hit him but it turns into him mostly just squirming against Thor’s body. He gives up in a huff and if he could see Thor’s face he’s sure he’d have a stupidly smug grin on his face and Loki would end up trying to hit him all over again.

Instead he hears his Thor take a deep breath out and can feel his warm breath on his neck and it sends shivers down his spine. “I don’t want to argue, brother. Let us get along at least for us to escape with our lives, then if you wish we can argue more.” Thor says and Loki can feel Thor’s hand move onto his back and it feels far too good there, almost like Thor is holding him in place, if not for their current enclosure doing that for them already.

“Fine.” Loki huffs and tries to shift his body around to see just how much he’s able to move. He tries things out until he hears a low grunt come from this brother. Loki figures he’s hit a sensitive spot and the noise was one of pain but he does it again just to see. Another low grunt, and Loki can tell that Thor’s breathing is picking up. 

“What are you doing?” asks Thor, who hasn’t even tried moving. 

“I’m testing out how much I’m able to move. You should be doing the same.” Loki says and his eyes start to adjust to the low light, allowing him to make out the shine of Thor’s eyes and the vague outline of his face. Thor doesn’t say anything before starting to test his own movement out, and it seems he’s able to move only a little more than Loki is. 

“If you call Mjolnir it may crush me.” Loki says, before Thor can try anything. Thor just hums, deep in thought most likely. 

They stay like that; pressed together, barely moving, breathing on each other in silence for several long moments, trying to think up a plan. But being so close to Thor, Loki can only worry his body will eventually betray him. And it’s that warmth that is at fault, really. Thor’s warm breath and his warm body and his warm hands. Thor was able to move his hands up and down Loki’s sides and back, and Loki wishes he had tested those motions out more. Or perhaps he should be grateful he didn’t. 

“Loki,” Thor says, breaking the silence, “perhaps this is punishment for not giving you the physical affection you require.” Thor says and Loki doesn’t like how serious his brother’s voice sounds. 

“I need nothing from you.” Loki lies and it’s too acidic for Thor to believe, he knows that as soon as the words are out. Thor chuckles and it confirms it.

“I want to be a better brother to you this time, and I have already failed in that. Perhaps for just a moment we can let ourselves enjoy this embrace. Pretend it isn’t one forced upon us.” Thor says, and his hands move to caress Loki in the closest they can come to a hug. It’s nice, though Loki won’t admit it. 

The pressure however, is also pressing their bodies closer together and along with Thor’s gentle words, Loki isn’t sure it he’ll be able to control his own body for much longer. After a little while of Thor’s “hug” Loki thinks that squirming will definitely get him to stop, but instead he hears that grunt again vibrate in his brother’s chest, and this time it comes out louder. 

“Loki... careful.” Thor says, his voice breathy. 

“I don’t have much of a choice, we are stuck together, remember?” Loki teases but starts to squirm again and this time Thor tries to stifle a noise that comes out sounding like a whimper instead. And then he can feel it, something growing under him. Thor was becoming erect. Loki wishes he were able to move his arms down to check for himself, but his legs would have to do. He rubs carefully this time, purposefully with his thigh, and Thor lets out a moan. It was satisfying to hear, because Loki had been right. He however, didn’t pay much attention to the fact that this knowledge went straight to his own body and he was now becoming hard against Thor. 

Thor hadn’t said anything after his embarrassing moan, likely because he was rightfully embarrassed, but neither had Loki. “You alright brother?” Loki teases, trying to make it sound like the sound of his brother moaning didn’t turn him on so incredibly. Loki can no longer see the shine of Thor’s eyes, so Thor must have them closed. 

“Loki, I’m sorry.” Thor says, “I did not mean for my body to react in this manner.” He says and sounds ashamed, which Loki suspects is likely the appropriate response to when you get hard because of something your little brother did to you. He pauses and for a moment there is only air shared between them. “But, it seems I am not the only one affected in this way.” Thor says and chuckles. 

Loki could feel himself heat, now their embarrassment was shared. He wasn’t sure how noticeable it would be, and if Thor did feel anything I certainly didn’t do anything to provoke his further arousal. Loki thought perhaps Thor would just think it one of his daggers. Perhaps he could still play it off as that. But what could he say, now that they were both growing hard, pressed against each other. “Thor, I-” Loki tries, but he’s cut off by Thor’s mouth against his own. 

The kiss is quick, but it’s just as warm as the rest of Thor and it feels so wonderful Loki can’t help but press into it with more eagerness than he intended to show. Now the excuse of it being a dagger was off the table. 

“Loki. I need…” Thor starts but seems too embarrassed to admit to his needs, so Loki grinds against his brother again. It earns him a low moan. “Please. Keep going.” Thor begs and Loki tries to shift his body so that he’s able to grind his own erection against Thor’s. And then Thor joins in the movement, and Loki’s head spins from arousal.

“Thor,” Loki whimpers as he feels himself start to inch closer to his release. They can barely move but they are testing their limits as they rut against each other like pathetic beasts who only seek each other’s touch but cannot have it. 

“Yes brother.” Thor says, just as hungry, just as desperate. It makes Loki feel better than he’s not the only one who’s going crazy with arousal. They aren’t even able to take their cocks out of their pants to touch them. It’s torture. Plain and simple. Yet Loki knows he’s going to cum soon anyway. Knows he won’t last long with Thor doing this to him. And he’s correct. Only a few grinding motions later, Loki is moaning his brothers name into his neck and cumming in his pants without a single direct touch. 

“Oh Loki, did you cum?” Thor says stroking Loki’s hair gently, and Loki is sure that Thor can probably feel the wetness forming outside his pants. Loki still doesn’t want to admit it though. Thor hasn’t stopped his own motions so Loki hesitantly nods and hopes Thor can just feel it. A few thrusts later and Thor is making low, short moans, and Loki knows that Thor is cumming too. As if all Thor needed to know was that Loki had cum, and it sent him over the edge. Thor wraps himself around Loki again in a hug as best as he can and kisses Loki’s face. “We should get out of here.” Thor says. And Loki can’t answer sarcastically because they certainly hadn’t been trying very hard before. 

Thor moves just enough so that Loki is able to cast a spell to light the room, and they notice far too quickly that all they had to do was scoot over a few feet to the left and they would be free. Neither of them say anything of their foolishness, as it was worth it. 

“Now we just need to kill that beast.” Thor says once they return to their path. Loki shoots him an angry glance and perhaps this would start all over again.


End file.
